Legado
by Sunrise Spirit
Summary: — ¿No te consideras merecedor del trono? — preguntó el Patriarca a Aioros. Su silencio precedió a su respuesta.


**Summary:** — ¿No te consideras merecedor del trono? — preguntó el Patriarca a Aioros. Su silencio precedió a su respuesta.

 **LEGADO**

Por Sunrise Spirit

Shion había sido Patriarca por más de doscientos años.

Hubo un tiempo, al inicio de su Patriarcado, cuando su mente alcanzó a comprender la magnitud de su misión, en el que pensó que sobrevivir tanto tiempo sería una agonía de años interminables. Acababa de sobrevivir a una Guerra Santa y tenía sobre sus jóvenes hombros la encomienda de Atenea de vivir hasta la siguiente gran guerra, llevando de la mano a la Orden de Palas. Dos siglos, para su mente joven, eran una eternidad.

Pero, ahora que era viejo, la vida había pasado ante él en tan solo un pestañeo. Un brevísimo momento que pronto habría de extinguirse.

Con el regreso de Atenea, reencarnada en una niña pequeña, el final de su camino se anunciaba. Su encomienda alcanzaba lentamente el final de su tiempo y pronto, más pronto de lo que deseaba, debía entregar su carga a unos hombros más jóvenes que los suyos, que pudieran soportar el peso.

El Universo había confabulado para que las piezas cayeran en su sitio y dos jóvenes estrellas brillaban por encima de las otras, reclamando el trono que Shion habría de dejar vacío. Sagitario y Géminis habían elegido herederos; en ambos se encontraba el futuro de la Orden, pero solo uno vestiría el yelmo de Patriarca de Atenea.

Shion los amaba y su fe en ellos era ciega. A uno lo había acunado en sus brazos desde el día de su nacimiento y al otro le había secado las lágrimas cuando la orfandad le entregó a la vida del Santuario. Habían crecido en su corazón, convirtiéndose en algo más que sus discípulos. Los dos niños eran sus hijos. Los dos niños eran el futuro. Con ninguno de ellos podía errar, aunque tampoco podía decantarse por uno o por el otro.

— Ahí estás. Me han dicho que estabas aquí. —Sonrió cuando los ojos de Aioros coincidieron con los suyos.

— Maestro…

Aioros corrió a su encuentro.

Estaba ahí, al filo del abismo, donde el viento se divertía con sus rizos dorados. El acantilado dibujaba una pendiente hacia abajo que desembocaba en el vacío, peligrosa para los pies inexpertos. Pero Aioros conocía aquellos territorios como a la palma de su mano. Sus pies jamás le fallaron y con un par de ágiles saltos, llegó hasta donde se encontraba el viejo lemuriano. Le reverenció y, con cuidado, llevó a Shion hasta un par de columnas derruidas, donde se sentaron. Frente a ellos estaba el mar de diciembre; salvaje y rebelde. Sus olas rugían, entonando una melodía melancólica.

— No esperaba verte por aquí — dijo el chico. Se arregló el pelo de la mejor manera que pudo y miró de soslayo al Patriarca, curioso ante su visita.

— No mucha gente se aventura hasta estos lugares, fuera de los límites del Santuario.

— Lo sé. Por eso me gusta aquí. — Shion le miró con curiosidad y su silencio le incitó a que continuase. — Aquí puedo pensar a gusto, entrenar a gusto…

— No sabía que te gustaba la soledad.

— No es soledad. Es paz… Y a veces, es agradable.

— ¿Los chicos te agobian demasiado?

— ¡Qué va! En realidad, me divierto muchísimo con ellos. Entrenar a Aioria es todo un acontecimiento. En estos últimos días ha mejorado bastante. Ya es capaz de concentrar cosmos en sus puños o en sus pies, lo cual sabes de sobra que no es sencillo. Pero, ya lo conoces también: demasiado impaciente, demasiado exigente. Ansioso cuando debería ser temeroso y temeroso cuando debería estar ansioso. — Aioros detuvo su historia por unos segundos. Su semblante se tornó pensativo durante un breve instante. Poco después, una sonrisa traviesa apareció en sus labios. — Hace tres días hizo el berrinche de su vida. Milo le ha ganado en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo. ¿Sabes a que se ha dedicado desde entonces?

— Dime que no ha sido él quien secuestró a sus iguanas mascotas.

— No, no. Saga y yo sospechamos que ese ha sido Ángelo, pero aún no podemos probarlo.

— Oh, ¡debí imaginarlo! — Shion soltó una risilla cómplice. — Entonces, ¿cuál es la estrategia de Aioria?

— Ha decidido entrenar todos los días con Aldebarán. ¡ _Con Aldebarán_! Agradezco a los dioses que es Aldebarán y que el chico más noble del mundo, porque de otro modo, Aioria ya tendría algunos dientes menos y muchas costillas partidas en dos. — Shion ahogó una sonrisa de resignación y meneó la cabeza, gesto que no pasó inadvertido para el adolescente. — Pero, tengo la impresión de que no estás aquí para escuchar historias sobre Aioria. ¿Sucede algo, Maestro?

La pregunta le hizo suspirar. Sucedían tantas cosas que, ¿por dónde debía empezar? Por el presente y luego vendría el futuro.

— Quería charlar contigo.

— ¿De qué?

— Oh, hijo… Creo que sabes que los años comienzan a pesarme. No me estoy haciendo más joven. — La premisa acongojó al arquero y su pesar se reflejó en su mirada triste. — Pero, es la ley de la vida, y los dioses saben que ya la he burlado por demasiado tiempo. He vivido tiempo prestado.

— ¿A qué viene todo esto?

— Atenea ha reencarnado, Aioros. Eso significa que los tambores de guerra suenan en el horizonte. Una nueva Guerra Santa se aproxima a toda velocidad y no sé si estaré para pelearla a su lado.

— Maestro, no digas eso…

— No, hijo, no — terció el lemuriano —. Hay que ser fieles a la verdad. Lo peor que podemos hacer en una situación como esta, es mentirnos. Mi cuerpo está cansado; la muerte ronda a mi alrededor y me reclamará en cualquier momento. — Aioros tragó saliva. Su mirada azul se agachó. — Nuestra Orden necesita sangre nueva y un brazo fuerte que la guíe a través del pesar, hacia el triunfo. Es momento de entregar el trono: debo nombrar a un heredero.

Aioros no respondió de inmediato. Adoptó una expresión que Shion encontró imposible de descifrar. Conocía muy bien a Aioros, tan bien que casi podía escuchar las neuronas dentro de su cabeza trabajando. Sin embargo, no podía sino sentirse intrigado por aquellos pensamientos que el arquero guardaba para sí.

Tentando a preguntar, prefirió guardar silencio. Pero fue entonces, que una sutil sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de su joven Santo.

— ¿Has venido a avisarme que elegirás a Saga? —preguntó el chico. Sorprendido, Shion levantó los lunares de su frente.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

— ¡Lleva toda una vida soñando con esto! Soy su mejor amigo y algo sé sobre sus ambiciones. Así que, si has venido a anunciar su elección, entonces déjame decirte que estaré muy feliz de reverenciar al nuevo Patriarca Cara-de-Muñeca. — Aioros ensanchó su sonrisa y Shion notó lo mucho que se esforzaba por no reírse de sus propias ocurrencias.

— Si hubiera venido a avisarte que Saga ha sido elegido como nuevo Patriarca, quizás lo primero que te pediría sería un poco más de respecto.

— ¡¿Eh?! Entonces, Saga no…

— _Aún_ no.

— ¿Qué significa eso? No hay nadie más merecedor de ese puesto que él. _Nadie_.

— ¿Qué me dices de ti? ¿No te consideras merecedor del trono?

Todo rastro de alegría se esfumó del rostro de Aioros. Sus grandes ojos azules miraban al Patriarca en completa incredulidad. Ni siquiera pestañeaba.

— Oh, no, no, no… — Negó con la cabeza y por instinto, se puso de pie. Llevó sus manos a la cabeza para revolverse los rizos castaños. Caminó de un lado a otro, como león enjaulado. Después, enfrentó al lemuriano. — Estás de broma, ¿verdad?

— No me parece que sea una idea tan mala.

— ¡Es porque es terrible!

— ¿Te lo parece?

— ¡Sí! Bueno, no… Es decir… — Suspiró, tratando de calmarse. Estaba confundido y la situación no le estaba ayudando. — Servir a Atenea es un privilegio, Maestro. Siempre lo he considerado así. Pero, el trono… El Patriarcado no es para mí. — Shion guardó silencio y Aioros asumió que debía continuar. — Soy un guerrero. Soy uno de los Doce y soy… _muy_ bueno en lo que hago. Mi misión está aquí afuera, en un campo de batalla; no sentado en un trono.

— No te hemos criado para que seas un simple soldado.

— ¿Quién dijo que eso es todo lo que soy? — Aioros, mucho más tranquilo, se sentó a su lado. — Maestro, conozco mi destino, sé para lo que nací. Y es por eso que entiendo que el trono no es para mí. El Patriarca es el líder de nuestra Orden, es la última defensa, es quien jamás puede abandonar a su ejército y, por eso, debe ser el último en caer. Yo no quiero... — titubeó —. No puedo quedarme mirando mientras los demás mueren frente a mis ojos. No puedo pedirles que hagan el máximo sacrificio si no estoy al lado de ellos, dispuesto a morir primero. Déjeme estar al frente. Déjame ser la mano derecha del Patriarca; sus ojos y puños en el campo de batalla. Déjame ser el primero en sangrar, para que otros no tengan que hacerlo.

— Aioros…

— Ese es _mi_ destino.

La mirada rosácea de Shion, sorprendida al principio, se suavizó y, en aquellos ojos, Aioros encontró un dejo de orgullo; esa clase orgullo que un padre siente por sus hijos. Se sintió aliviado. Estaba seguro de que Shion había comprendido cada palabra suya y que los motivos de su decisión, le resultaban válidos.

La mano del Patriarca, posándose sobre su hombro, reafirmó su sentir. El sutil apretón confirmó que su respuesta, aunque muy lejos de lo que Shion esperaba, de algún modo había sido _correcta_.

— ¿Estamos bien? — preguntó al mayor. Éste asintió mientras se ponía en pie con lentitud. La sonrisa en su rostro transmitía paz y confianza.

— Por supuesto que lo estamos, hijo. Siempre lo estuvimos.

— Bien. Entonces… ¿Ese trono es de Saga?

La respuesta que buscaba se quedó en el aire. El lemuriano le obsequió una última sonrisa y retomó el camino de regreso hacia el Santuario.

El trueno retumbó la distancia y su rugido erizó la piel del arquero. De pronto, aquel breve remanso de paz interior se había desvanecido, mientras una sensación de desasosiego revolvía sus adentros, así como el viento del Este embravecía las olas del mar. La tormenta estaba cerca; el mar lo sabía… y Aioros también.

-FIN-

* * *

" _A menudo, encontramos nuestro destino por los caminos que tomamos para evitarlo"._

Jean de La Fontaine

* * *

 **N/A:** Cuando uno se pierde por la vida, a veces tiene que divagar para encontrar el rumbo. Esa soy yo, en este momento.

Gracias por leerme y gracias por comentarme. Espero regresar pronto :)

 _Sunrise Spirit_


End file.
